


Nora in Bigbang's Universe

by realuniverse



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Daesung - Freeform, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, G-Dragon - Freeform, Kwon Jiyong - Freeform, Seungri - Freeform, Sibling Love, Top - Freeform, bigbang, choi seunghyun - Freeform, dong youngbae - Freeform, g dragon - Freeform, kang daesung - Freeform, lee seunghyun, seunghyun - Freeform, taeyang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realuniverse/pseuds/realuniverse
Summary: Choi Nora is someone who really close with Bigbang, especially TOP. She's a famous actor and international model. She's half Korean, Japanese, and British. This story is about her life, but actually mainly focus about her relationship with her lovely little brothers: Kwon Jiyong, Dong Youngbae, Kang Daesung, and Lee Seunghyun. Oh, and Choi Seunghyun. Since they're in same age and Nora never call him as "my lovely little brother", so yeah... Well, you will know about her more in this story (yeah, of course).





	1. A Fragile Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's strong because she knows what it's like to be weak. She keeps a guard because she knows what it's like to cry herself to sleep." -anonymous

Nora walks toward the window. She sighs. Why they can't leave her alone? That's all that she asked. How many times she has to say that she doesn't need them right now. She just needs to be alone. She will be fine.

I will be fine.

Nora steps back from the window. She's finally decided to let them in, not because she wants them to be here, but just because she can tell them to leave. She doesn't want to do this, but she has to.

After the gate opened, she waits the sound of the car approaching until it stopped. Not too long after that, the sound of two doors opened and closed heard. Nora closed her eyes for a while. She really doesn't want to deal with them today.

The front door open as she doesn't lock it when she decided to opened the gate. Now she feels that this house finally useful for her. She didn't get it for the first time when her father told her that he bought a house in Korea. It's not like her father will spend his time in this house every day. He's always busy doing business traveling though. He was busy, corrected Nora in her mind. She really hates that past tense.

Meanwhile she chose to leave in apartment because she's traveling a lot too. Even there's a time when she doesn't work in Korea for a long time. That's why she doesn't really like when her father bought this house. She wanted him to live in the same apartment with her, but it was his decision. Sometimes they were like best friend more than father and daughter, but for that one thing, she respected his choice.

"We're too alike. You would do the same if I asked you to live in my house than in apartment."

Nora smiles bitterly remember her father's word at that time. Yeah, she and her father are both tick headed. If her mother still alive, she would have headache if listening her daughter and her husband argued.

"Nuna?"

Nora just realized that Jiyong already stood before her, calling her name for a while.

"Why you're here?" Instead of say 'I miss you' because that's what she feels when she saw him, she said that sarcastic question.

"Are you alright?" Jiyong reached Nora's hand which released by her a second later.

She folded her arms while said, "I'm fine." She repeated her question while looking at Jiyong, "Why you're here?"

"We're worried about you, nuna. We heard you canceled your schedules, even your new movie. You didn't pick up our phone call or reply our texts. We just knew you're here from your aunt," said Jiyong sadly.

"You did this on purpose, don't you?"

Seunghyun who just stood behind them for a while finally talked. Nora rolled her eyes. She feels annoyed by her friend's statement. "What do you mean?" asked Nora.

Seunghyun approaches Nora. He looks exhausted but he talks sternly to Nora, "You're ignoring everyone who concerns about you and isolating yourself here just want to punish yourself. I know you're feeling guilty because you had said that you regret couldn't spent your time with your father more. I know you loved him very much, but so is he. He never wants to see you like this."

"Don't talk to me like you really knows my father," Nora's voice trembling while she speaks. She hated that actually Seunghyun told the truth.

"I know him well. You know that. So stop this acting. I know you're grieving, but you can't like this forever."

Nora laughs sarcastically, "Why? Can't I? How about you? You told me this and that, but you are worse than me. So don't tell me what I should do."

Seunghyun clenches his teeth, "This is not about me. We're worry about you because you're being selfish. That's the matter."

Jiyong who are afraid that they will fight holds Seunghyun's arms, "Hyung, please calm. We're here not for you to arguing with nuna."

Seunghyun turned down Jiyong's hand while staring at Nora, "This is not Nora that I know." Seunghyun feels his emotion mixed between sad, disappointed, and frustrated. He wants to help her, but he can't. He knows someone who can help her is actually herself. He knows that, but he doesn't want to admit it to Nora. He still wants to trying to help her because he can't stand to see her like this.

"I already said that I want to be alone. I will back when it's time," said Nora. Her eyes moving from Seunghyun to Jiyong then said, "Jiyong-ah, please, leave me alone."

Jiyong stares at Nora for a while then sighs. "I understand," he lied. He didn't want to leave. "Hyung, let's go home," said Jiyong to Seunghyun.

"I won't leave," Seunghyun said sternly.

"Hyung," Jiyong groaned.

"I'll stay," said Seunghyun while looking at Nora who stared back at him.

Nora muttered, "Whatever." Then she leaves the living room.

Seunghyun knows she really wants them to leave, but he can't leave her like this. He remembers Nora's father's words when he visited him in the hospital, "Nora can get really stubborn. She can push you hard if she doesn't want your help, but she's actually fragile if she's really in bad situation. She will not ask you to help her. I know she's strong, but don't leave her even if she kicks you out. Just stay with her with do nothing is more than enough."

"Please don't fight, hyung. Both of you could be stubborn as hell when you fight," said Jiyong suddenly feels headache.

"We're not," Seunghyun said shortly, turned his back then walks following Nora.

Jiyong stares at Seunghyun's back then sighs, and said quietly, "No, you are," before he finally left.

After a while, Seunghyun hears car sound. He's actually feeling bad to make Jiyong leave, or rejected his other brothers to come with him to see Nora. He knows they're also worry about her. They're also feeling miserable to see her like this. This is the first time that they see her like this. He understands that. Nora who usually looked happy-go-lucky, energetic, optimistic, cheerful, or even playful with them is suddenly turned her back from them. She doesn't want to talk to them and rejected them, even if she spent her time with them after funeral.

Seunghyun walks toward second floor. He's sure Nora went to her room in second floor. After Jiyong's car leaves the house, there's no sound heard anymore. It's so quiet and tense. Weirdly he feels like could hear Nora and her father's laugh in this house, or maybe it's because his memory when he came to this house for the first time. Nora and her father invited him to dinner together. Her father just came back from France; meanwhile Nora had been busy in Seoul for a while. He didn't meet Nora for a while too so they met in this house. Nora's father was someone who can easily approachable although in the first glance he looked intimidating. Like father like daughter. Sometimes he can see their common. Nora once told him that when she was little, she was pretty much like her mother. She's also closer with her mother more since her father travel a lot. But after her mother died her connection with her father becomes stronger than ever. They're inseparable for a while. London becomes memorable place for Nora because she spent time a lot with her father there. After she's busy with modeling and moved to Seoul, she and her father rarely meet. But that doesn't make their relationship weaker.

That's why Seunghyun understands how much Nora loves her father. Losing her one and only parent makes her like this. Her father was her strength. Although Nora close with him and his brothers, they can't replace her father. But he doesn't want to see her like this either. She's always encouraging his brothers in their weakest time. Jiyong, Youngbae, Daesung, or Seungri never told him but he knew. He knew that sometimes they tell her their burdens. It makes them feels frustrated too when they can't help her like she helped them.

Seunghyun stopped in front of Nora's bedroom. He talks to the door quietly but loud enough so Nora can hear, "I will stay here as long as you want to talk to me. I know you're right when you said I'm worse than you, but don't make yourself worse than me. I hated myself too when I act like that, so don't make me hate you."

There's no sound from her room. Seunghyun sighs then walk away from the door. He sits on the couch near her bedroom. He can see the backyard with mountain as the view from big window in front of him. It's almost 12 pm now, but the sky is cloudy since this morning. Nora said this is her favorite spot. She's not a morning person, but she loves to see sunrise from here. She praised her father's ability to choose a perfect house. Then she said that maybe actually her father bought this house not for him, but for her. It's actually the truth. Seunghyun knew that because Nora's father told him when he had dinner here for the first time. When Nora prepared the dessert for them, her father told him that he wish Nora can spent her days in this house every time she feels tired from her world. This house is far from the crowded city and he guaranteed she will not followed by media. Seunghyun knew even if Nora's father never shows it, he always worried about her. She has many friends who really loves her and five brothers who really care and loves her like her family, but sometimes she's still feeling alone. And Seunghyun really understands about it.

Seunghyun opens his eyes. He fell asleep. He adjusted his eyes because the room getting dark. Maybe it's noon already. He wants to get up but then he realized his shoulder feels heavy. He looked to his right then found Nora sleep in his shoulder. But maybe because he moved before, Nora's slowly wake up. She opens her eyes then found Seunghyun is staring at her.

"Why do you sleep here?" Nora and Seunghyun asked in the same time.

Nora straightens up her body then move away from Seunghyun. "I want to sleep in my favorite spot but someone took over," said Nora while she lying sideways with her head in other side. Her foot pushes Seunghyun but Seunghyun sit still in his first spot.

"This is my favorite spot too. I like the view," said Seunghyun while pushes Nora's foot.

They keep fighting over the spot for a while but then Nora speaks quietly, "Why do you still here? I really want to be alone. I'll be fine."

Not again, said Seunghyun in his mind. For a moment he thought Nora already back to her usual self, but apparently not yet. He sighs before said, "Do you know how many time I called you just to make sure you're alright? Do you know how every night I imagined you crying and leaving to nowhere? You are Nora. You are the strongest person that I've ever known after my mother."

"I'm not. I was thought that I'm strong, but I'm not."

"You are and you will. If you want to grieving with cancelled your entire schedules then fine, but don't isolating yourself from us. We're worried."

Nora snorted, "I don't isolating myself. I just want to be alone for a while. Don't talk to me like you never do that."

Seunghyun looks at Nora who staring at the window, "We're not talking about me. It's you who we are talking about. Stop comparing me and your condition because it's different."

"I know. My father died, you're not."

Seunghyun takes a deep breath. That's not what he means. He's starting to get frustrated. "Wake up," Seunghyun pulled Nora's arms then make her standing before him.

Now they're standing in front of each other, Seunghyun just realized Nora's eyes swollen. How often that she cried?

Seunghyun wants to let out his frustration but when he sees Nora's condition, he gets frustrated for other reason. "If you want to cry, just cry. If you want to scream, let it out. If you want to hit me or anything, just do it. I know I never listen to you, but this time, please, listen to me. Not for me, but for yourself and your father," Seunghyun's panting likes he's just running. They're never having an argument like this. Except for that time when Nora refused to talk to him after he ignored her, they're never have actual fighting.

Nora looks at Seunghyun with unreadable expression which makes Seunghyun gets annoyed right now. He pulled his hair, steps away from Nora for a second, walking back and forth in front of her, then finally stopped in front of her and speaks loudly, "Choi Nora! Just do anything which makes me know how you are feeling right now. Please!"

"Shut up," Nora slapped Seunghyun.

Seunghyun got a little shocked although she didn't hit him hard. Actually he was expecting worse.

They're facing each other closely until Seunghyun can see Nora's eyes getting red. "Can't I just be alone for a while? Can't I just do anything that I want right now? Can't I thinking nothing? I'm tired, Seunghyun-ah. I don't want to lose anyone again. Why everyone did promised me to be with me but then left? My mother, my grandmother, my father... don't promise me anything that you can't keep. I'm tired," Nora's looking away from Seunghyun while she started crying. Slowly, Seunghyun approaches her then pulled her into his embrace. At first, she didn't hug him back, but she didn't let go either. But when she's crying harder, she hang on to Seunghyun because her body suddenly becomes weak. She's really exhausted physically and emotionally.

Seunghyun strokes her back slowly. Then he whispered in her ear, "I can't promise you I will always there for you forever, but I will always be your side if you need me. I don't know future either. Maybe it's me or you who will go first, but for now, I'm here."

Both of them don't speak for a moment. There's only Nora's crying sound heard in the room. At the time like this, Seunghyun realized what Jiyong said was right. He and Nora are both stubborn when they're facing hard time. He was like seeing himself when argued with Nora. He knows her so much yet he also doesn't understand her. Actually it was made him disappointed with himself.

"Sorry for slapped you," said Nora break the silence.

Seunghyun shrugged, "I deserved that."

Nora chuckled, "I know."

After that, Seunghyun feels a bit relieved because Nora seems want to talk to him.They don't talk about her father though. They talk about anything else while they're having dinner. That's a precious time he has with Nora before she's back to her slump. Her emotion gets up and down for a while. She didn't show up in public, her new movie got canceled, and also her other activities. There are many rumors about her condition. She spent her times in Kyoto at her grandfather's house for a while before back to Seoul to meet her agency. She asked YG to not continue her contract because she doesn't want to be burden for the agency. But her brothers who don't give up on her finally able to bring her back to her usual self. It was happened only for four months but feels like forever. At the time, Nora gets closer with Seunghyun and her brothers. They become her new strength that she never imagined.

***


	2. Nora's Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She will always be there for you.

**Stair's Talk**

_Seoul, 2016_

"Guess who?" Nora closed Seungri's ears lightly.

Seungri smile widely because he knows already who she is. He turns to his left and said, "I guess you're in a good mood, nuna."

 _I wish_ , said Nora in her mind. She doesn't want her brothers know about her grandfather's condition yet.

"And I guess you're not," said Nora checking Seungri's face. He also greeted her not as enthusiast as usual. "Are you never sleeps? How can your eye bags becomes this worse?"

Seungri's laughing quietly. "I'm just busy lately. I'm fine," answered him shortly. Then he realized about something and asked Nora, "Why are you coming now? You didn't usually come early."

"I can't watch your concert."

"What? Why?" asked Seungri dissapointedly.

Nora embraces Seungri's shoulder then say, "I'm sorry. My shooting got rescheduled."

Nora knows he's disappointed because she promised them that she will watch their concert in Korea because she's rarely watching their concert in their hometown. She came to their concert in Japan last month though, but she already promised. This is the first time for her to break her promise. Maybe it looks easy for some people, but for her, it's an important matter. Besides that, she lied to him about her condition right now.

"Hyungs will not gonna like it," Seungri shakes his head while they're walking with Nora's arm still wrapped in Seungri's shoulder.

"I know, but I can't change my schedule again. It's not only me who works."

"Yeah, I really know that," said Seungri silently.

"Wait," suddenly Nora stopped them. She's looking at Seungri seriously. "Is something wrong with your movie? It didn't going well?"

"No," Seungri answered too fast that makes her more suspicious. Nora can see he's using his poker face but no one can fool her, especially them.

"Okay, let's talk before I confront your brothers about you," Nora pulled him to the stairs near them before she forced him to sit. Then she sits beside him. She said, "Spill it out. I can't leave with easy mind if you don't tell me."

Seungri's looking at Nora then sighs. He's hesitant for a while before talk, "I'm just tired, that's all. Really, there's nothing else, nuna. I'm happy right now. It's our tenth anniversary. Yes, I'm not in good condition right now that's why I'm a little worry I can't perform well. But I'm fine."

Nora gives Seungri a little smile, "Okay, if you said so. Don't over thinking too much."

Seungri wants to ask her if she's also in trouble because he knows something happened but he let her to keep it. Today is their concert. Even if he doesn't spending many times with her, he knows Nora as much as his hyungs. Nora wouldn't tell him about what bother her since it's his brother's day.

"Sorry to make you worried, nuna," finally Seungri can only said that.

Nora tilted her head and looking at him, "I know you will be fine, but for a second your face back then make me remembered about that time when you said you want to quit as a singer."

"What? No, that's a long time ago. I will never thinking like that anymore. I'm really happy right now, nuna. I just have to work hard every day," Seungri looking down to his hands in his lap.

"You've already worked hard. Do you forget what I said to you? You don't have to work hard for anyone who doesn't really want to see you. You work hard because you want to achieve something, and people who really see it will see it by themselves, not because you make them to. That's the real matter. You don't have to prove anything again, Seunghyun-ah," Nora hold Seungri's hand while she talked.

"But—"

"Do you remember what makes you happy for being a singer?"

Seungri nod with a smile, "My fans."

Seungri's mind back to when Nora and he was talked almost exactly like this at his mother's café. That time he just showed Nora the café. When they're walking down the stairs, Nora stopped him and asked him what bothered him that time. Without they realized, they spent time talking on the stairs.

_After told Nora what bothered him at that time, Nora asked him, "What makes you happy for being a singer, or entertainer?"_

_"My fans," he answered directly. "Their encouragement towards me makes me happy to choose this path."_

_"Then why'd you want to give up? You can quit and makes your hater or people who don't like you—or whoever they are—happy, but how about your fans who truly care about you? Even if it's just three out of ten people, can you imagine how they feel? I know your feelings also important, but if you want to be selfish and still want to quit, ask for yourself, will you ever regret that?"_

_For the first time, at that time, Seungri cried in front of Nora. Nora had seen her brothers' weaknesses, including Seungri, but she never saw him crying in front of her yet until that time. Then she just let him cried without saying anything, and after that she took him to the karaoke and they're singing until midnight._

Seungri smiled when he remembered that time. He lift his face and looking at Nora. "Thanks, nuna," he said. He still can't ease his mind from a lot of thoughts that he has right now, but he feel relieved to be able to talk to Nora. It's been a long time that he talked to Nora about his burden.

"How if we're going to trip together, just two of us?" suggested Nora suddenly.

"That's great!" Seungri smiles widely but he's gloomy again when remembered something. "But I don't know when I will able to free. My schedule really tight until next year," he said, become disappointed.

Nora sighs. "Yeah, you're right. Me too. But we'll find some time, even if it's just for two or three days. It's you and me anyway. We can do it. Seungri!" Nora knocked the air in front of her with her fist.

Seungri followed her by said, "Nora!"

"Yosh!" They said it together while punched their fist.

"And don't tell your hyungs, especially Jiyong. No picture or any evidences. This is our secret. He will ask many questions—or mad to me if he know—since he knew I went trip together with a man," Nora said it bluntly but then she forgot that Seungri doesn't know yet. She stand up quickly, "Let's go find your hyungs."

"What man, nuna? You're seeing someone? Are you dating him? You went trip with him? Only two of you? Why you didn't tell me? Nuna...," Seungri followed her and keep asking her questions while Nora ignored him.

That's another story that Nora will tell to his brother later, after his grandfather healing completely. For now, she just wants to take care of her little brother who seems cheer up and bubbly everyday but fragile when he couldn't take it anymore. Meanwhile for Seungri, even though Nora couldn't watch their concert that day, he was really happy he can talk with her sister after a long time. He never realized how much he missed her because they're all busy. But when they met, she's always the same person that he knows years ago.

*

 

**Sweet Surprise**

_Seoul, 2013  
_

_Youngbae-ya, what are you doing?_

Youngbae smiles happily when he read Nora's message in his iphone. He replied it immediately.

_I'm in studio. Working on my album._

Working on my album... that sounds easy, but until now actually he get stuck and do not recording for hours. He just read the lyrics, correct it, read it again, change the melody, and go on, and go on, but nothing goes smoothly today. His mind is full of worry about this album. Can he even finish it right on time? Even though he made many songs, there's still a weird feeling like he miss something. But if he has to start again, when will he finish it? It's almost three damn years just for one album.

Youngbae stares at his iphone. His fingers ready to type something to tell Nora so he can ease his minds. When he's still struggling what he supposed to say to Nora, Nora sent him a new message.

_Call me if you need me. I'm in town._

Youngbae's smile showed up again. Then he's typing fast in his iphone: _You're here, nuna? Until when?_

_Whenever you still need me. Okay, nope, sorry. I'm preparing my new movie in Korea so until I'm done about it. I still have to go to Japan and London in three days from now though. After that I'm Korean._

Youngbae's laughing quietly. Nora's always joking about her nationality. If she's in Korea, she will say she's Korean. If she's in Japan, she will say she's Japanese. It's also the same when she's in London. She will say she's British with fake accent, although her accent pretty good actually.

It's been a long time since he met her. She becomes really busy after her first indie movie won in an international film festival. She's already been busy as a model, but at that time they still can manage time to meet. Even after she's busy with her movie in Korea, they can still have time to meet. He's actually missed her so much. There's so many things that he want to tell her, but every time they met, he can't talk. In the end, he just told her about other things which doesn't important. Sometimes he's envy with Jiyong who can share his problems easily every time he meets Nora. He always likes that since they met for the first time. If the three of them gather together, Jiyong will be the one who tells her his burden meanwhile he's just listening although he wants to share his burden too.

Maybe he just wants to share his feelings when it's just two of them, like he can easily tell Jiyong when it's just two of them. But still every time he spent time with Nora, he can't do it. Sometimes he hated himself for that. Even after Seunghyun, Daesung, and Seungri joined them, he's still can't do it. Nora even gets closer with Seunghyun since they have many commons. They're like twins who understand each other even though they barely meet. Meanwhile Seungri can get closer with Nora in their early encounters. Daesung said he's also sometimes can share his thoughts to Nora when they meet.

And what about him? Mostly he talks with Nora by text or phone. Nora was the first woman who makes him comfortable and makes him feels like he has another sibling—a big sister.

Just then his phone ringing. It's Nora.

"Hello?" answered Youngbae immediately.

"Are you recording right now?"

"No, I finished recording a while ago, but I'm still in studio. What's wrong, nuna?"

"Nothing. I just have a feeling that you missed my voice, or even if you not, I will send you a voice mail."

Youngbae can imagine Nora shrugged then smirk while she's talking. He's laughing silently imagined that.

"It's hard, right?" asked Nora seriously.

"What?"

"Making the album."

Youngbae gets silent. He's staring at his laptop where the lyrics of his song been edited since an hour ago. "I'm fine, hyung. It's hard but not really," he answered while laughing.

"Don't laughing while you're lying. It doesn't even make you feeling better," Nora said it sternly. "And you usually call me 'hyung' when we're playing basketball or jokes."

This is the first time that Nora scolded him like this—if that can be called as scolded.

Before he can explain anything, Nora talks again, "I heard from Jiyong how you spent your day in studio almost all the time. But I'm calling you not because Jiyong told me about that if that's what you think. I'm calling you because I miss you. I really want to know how you are doing."

Youngbae was feeling guilty for a moment when indeed it crossed in his mind that Nora calling him just because Jiyong told her about him.

"Well, it's hard, nuna. I'm really scared that... I can't finish this album," Youngbae finally can give her an answer which actually came first in his mind when Nora asked him.

"Is it really that hard to tell me that?"

Youngbae turned his head to the right when the door open and there standing while smiling to him is Nora.

"Hyung? Why..." Youngbae stood up then confusedly walking toward Nora. He hugged Nora awkwardly—they even don't really touch actually, patted her back repeatedly before he released it. Nora shakes her head then pulls Youngbae into her. She hugs him tightly.

" _This_ is what you should do when you missed me. Well, I don't know if you missed me, but I missed you. And I'm not someone who you know from yesterday," said Nora then released Youngbae who blushing already. She's grinning while added, "Why'd you become like a stranger in front of me?"

"It's not that, nuna. It's just... long time no see," explained Youngbae stuttered. He added, "I don't think you would show up like this. It's surprised me."

"That is indeed my actual intention," Nora smiled feeling satisfied then she's walking toward the couch and sits on it. She tilted her head to her side to make Youngbae sit beside her.

When Youngbae already sit, Nora adjusted her position so now she's face to face with him. She frowned, "You're looking horrible. Do you even take a shower?"

Youngbae laughs while checking on himself. He's wearing his black hoodie, short pants, and a cap. "I'm not that bad. Yes, I didn't wash my hair, but I did shower before I came here."

"When is that?"

"This morning," answered Youngbae grinned.

"But you're sleep and eat, aren't you?"

"I did, nuna. Gosh, I forget you could be more noisy than my mother," Youngbae groaned jokingly.

Nora ignored him while her eyes glance to messing papers on the table in front of them. "Are you still working on the lyrics?"

Youngbae looking at the papers and sighed, "I do. I still can't get enough every time I finished them. I feels like there's something still missing so I keep rewrite them. I don't have much time."

"Can I know how many songs you wrote and the progress of your album?"

Then Youngbae explains everything to Nora. He didn't tell her about the details though—and Nora understands that because even if they're close like family, it's still about work. Nora is listening Youngbae who telling her enthusiastic about his album with full attention.

After finishing his story, Nora smiles widely to Youngbae. Youngbae who feelings confused asked her, "Why you're smiling? It scares me."

"I'm happy," answered Nora shortly.

"Why suddenly?"

"You don't just tell me about your progress, but you also tell me everything about what burdens you. I know this is not the first time, but today I don't have to 'force' you to tell me. Sometimes I envy with Jiyong because he will be the first person who knows your trouble, although you had said that you will tell me if you're in trouble. I guess you forget about it since it was a long time ago. But it's your right though, I really don't mind. I'm just happy if you do share your thoughts to me," Nora looked at Youngbae seriously but then she rolled her eyes. "Now I sounded like your hyung when he got sentimental."

Meanwhile Youngbae got a little surprised after heard Nora's confession. She's jealous with Jiyong even if actually he's the one who gets jealous? He laughed for their "misunderstanding".

"Nuna, actually I also envy with you and Jiyong too. I can't talk too much every time we meet. My story is also not funny as Jiyongs. I want to make you laugh too. Eish, this is embarrassing," Youngbae gets up then move to sit on the chair in front of them.

Then Nora laughs hard. "Oh my god, Youngbae, you don't have to make me laugh, because you always makes me laugh, like just now. Hahaha... okay, what I mean is I don't need funny story because what I want is just you tell me your story. That's all." Nora asked Youngbae to move his chair closer with him then she said, "Well, Seungri already tells me many funny stories, haha... I'm kidding. No, I'm not. He's really telling me many funny stories, but the point is I don't need you or Seungri or my brothers tells me funny story every time we meet. I just want to hear anything about you and your days."

Youngbae smiles sheepishly because he realized he is worry for nothing. They're knows each other for years, but he can't share his thought easily to Nora just because he was over thinking about it.

"Now we're like two girls who just fighting, aren't we?" said Nora again. Nora cringed before she added, "Let's do some though thing. What is it? Okay, let's eat. That's though."

Youngbae laughing hard while shakes his head. Does she forget that she's a woman? But when Nora say something about eat, he remember something. "Why'd you never ask me to go to eat with you?" asked him quietly.

Nora blinked her eyes. "What? We do eat together many times," said Nora confused.

"I mean... uhm," Youngbae's eyes wandering and avoiding Nora's.

But Nora starts to understand what he means. "Do you mean 'culinary time' like I did many times with Jiyong or Seungri?"

Youngbae shrugged his shoulder while said, "Kind of."

Nora's grinning while watching Youngbae turn his chair around and grab the pencil, pretending writing something. She can't believe he's the same person who jumping around confidently in front of thousands of people last year in their world tour.

Nora clapped her hand once which makes Youngbae turned back. "It settled then. You and I will have lunch together in my friend's new restaurant in Gangnam tomorrow. I planned to ask Jiyong to come with me so don't tell him that," she winked.

Youngbae shrugged then said shortly, "Okay." He turned his chair again then smiling. Finally he can ease his mind today with something that he didn't expected.

*

 

**Old Video and Ramyeon**

_Seoul, 2016_

"Nuna, where are you?"

"What happened?" Nora believed Jiyong's voice sounds upset.

Jiyong takes a long breath then tell Nora about his SNS's incident. "Have you reported it to the police?" asked Nora after Jiyong finished his story.

Jiyong shakes his head, but then realized Nora can't see him. "Not yet. If it gets out of control, maybe I and Seunghyun hyung will do it," said Jiyong also talking about Seunghyun's incident few days ago.

"About those crazy people in his house?"

Jiyong laughs. He already expected that came out from her blunt sister.

Nora talked with Seunghyun on the phone by chance in the day when the incident happened so she knew about it. Since she's busy with her movie lately, she didn't keep in touch with his brothers. She's also rarely read or watches news.

"It's alright now, but he will take action if it happens again," said Jiyong again.

"You guys should. I'll help you if it getting worse."

"Thanks, nuna." Jiyong keep silent for a while before said, "Can we meet?"

"Where are you now?"

"In my house."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

Jiyong frowned. "That's fast."

"I'm on my way to your house before you called me."

"Why?" asked Jiyong surprised.

Nora shrugged. "I don't know. Suddenly I want to meet you."

Jiyong sometimes wondering that Nora maybe has sixth sense because this is not happens once.

"I don't have sixth sense, okay." Like knows what her brother thinking, she said that.

Jiyong laughs quietly. "But you can guess what I was thinking, that makes it weirder," he muttered.

"Ya, I'm here. See you." Then Nora hung up the phone call.

After parked her car, few minutes later Nora arrived in Jiyong's apartment. When Jiyong opened the door and see Nora, he hugs her directly.

"Hyuuung," he hugs Nora like a little kid who just met his mother after he got lost.

Nora patted his back. "It's tired, right?"

Jiyong sighs while nod. When Jiyong didn't say anything, Nora talk again, "It will be fine. No matter how long, it will always be fine."

Jiyong released himself from Nora then looking at her. "Can you stay?"

Nora smiles at him, laughing, then flicked his forehead. "Crazy kid. Don't losing your mind just because this situation. You're really... Come, I have something for you," Nora pulls Jiyong's hand and drags him to the living room. Then she asked, "Where's your parents?"

"They're in my sister's house. Maybe they will back soon," answered Jiyong.

Jiyong feels there's nothing wrong with Nora. He heard from Seunghyun—big Seunghyun and little Seunghyun actually—that Nora looked weird when they met her. Seungri said to him that Nora was like hiding something when she visited them in their concert last month. Meanwhile Seunghyun told him that Nora had sick when he met her few days ago. He didn't know exactly the reason because Nora is rarely sick. She admitted that there's something bothered her lately, but she didn't tell Seunghyun hyung. They're too focused talked about Seunghyun's upcoming event. Maybe tonight Nora will tell him if he ask, but knows Nora's behavior, she will not tell him anything since he's the one who has problem now.

"So I found this video. Okay, it's not me. It's my manager actually. When he helped me packed some stuffs from my father's house, he found this," Nora showed Jiyong a video tape with labeled on it.

Jiyong decided to keep his curiosity about Nora's problem. As long as she's looking fine, he's glad. He took the video tape from Nora's hand and giggled when he read the label, "B-boys, 2009."

"Remember?" asked Nora excitedly.

"Is this... our crazy video in the train?" Jiyong's eyes still lingering into the video tape.

Jiyong's mind goes back to the time when the video taken. It was happened after their debut in Japan. Nora visited them in their dorm and "kidnapped" them. They were only took a train ride from Tokyo passing few stations then back to Tokyo. It was a random and short trip, but he was really happy. That was their first spontaneous "trip" with Nora in Japan.

Nora grabs the video tape back and starts to play it. "It's not _our_. It's just you and your brothers. I had to apologized to other passengers though," said Nora defended herself.

Jiyong who already sit replied her, "No way! You're the most hyper, hyung!"

Nora waited the video start to play then sit beside Jiyong on the couch. "Fine, we'll see who the noisy one is. The one who lose make ramyeon. I'm craving for ramyeon since this morning."

"Deal!" Jiyong nodded enthusiast with his eyes watching video intensely.

After watched the video, Nora and Jiyong turns to each other then talked at the same time, "We'll cooking ramyeon together."

It turns out that all of them acted noisy. They're laughing hard every time they saw themselves acted stupid. While watching, they're also commented each other.

"I almost forgot about that time," said Jiyong after he got out the video tape. He turned his back then looking at Nora, "Can I borrow this, nuna?"

"You can keep it. I already copied it."

"Really?" Jiyong smiled widely.

After they cooked ramyeon together and finished eating, Jiyong saw his phone then remember something. Someone he knows got threatens or something like that since his instagram got hacked. They didn't just hack him, but got few of his acquaintance's phone number. "Nuna, do you actually know about it?" asked Jiyong suddenly worried.

Nora put a gum into her mouth then asked Jiyong back, "About what?"

"My SNS's incident. Is that why you came to see me?"

Nora looked back to Jiyong who stared at her and waits for her answer. Nora finally sighs then said, "I know. They didn't get my phone number, but few of them commented in my instagram."

"What comments?"

Nora shrugged, "Not important."

"Nuna, if they—"

Nora interrupted, "Jiyong-ah, I'm celebrity who still have haters too. This is not my first time. I never pay attention to them though. They're not important, unless they hurt my family and friends." She added, "Mike already blocked them. He said he also setting it so there's no weird comment. I don't understand how. Anyway, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, nuna."

"You stole my accessories again?"

"What?"

"If no, then don't apologize to me. You're not the one who made mistake."

Jiyong smiled weakly although he's still not feel good toward Nora.

"Then give me back my accessories," said Nora suddenly.

"What? I never stole it. Okay, I did it in the past, but I never do it again, right?" Jiyong laughed. He remember that sometimes he teased Nora with took her accessories and Nora would blame it to Seunghyun hyung.

"Should we go to somewhere?"

"I really want to, but I can't for now, nuna," Jiyong said it disappointedly.

Nora chuckled then makes a bubble with her gum and then popped it. "This is why I never ask you guys to trip with me with a real plan. It's too hard," Nora shakes her head.

"Ah, nuna, it's not that—"

"I have to kidnap you, not asked you."

"I agree," Jiyong grinned.

Nora glanced at her watch. "I'm going home now," said her then she got up.

"Already?" Jiyong pouted his mouth.

Nora shoved his face lightly, "Stop that. I have shooting schedule tomorrow morning."

"When will your film shooting over?"

"About this last month," answered Nora. "Why?"

While they're walking toward the front door, Jiyong answered, "So we can meet again."

At the front door, Nora turned to Jiyong, strokes his head then said, "Don't get upset too long. Time will never turn back."

Jiyong gave her half smile, "I know."

"And I won't meet you again until I see your full smile," said Nora seriously. "And not the fake one," she added when Jiyong smiles widely but looking forced.

*

 

**Healing Coffee**

"Here." Seunghyun just looking dumbfounded at Nora who suddenly sat in the swing beside him and offering him a big carton glass which he guessed a coffee. Nora who sat down opposite Seunghyun so they're facing different side talked again, "Hurry! You have to drink it while it's still hot."

"Why are you here?" asked Seunghyun still ignoring Nora's hand who offering him the coffee.

"You don't ask that question to yourself?" asked Nora back while forced him to take the coffee.

Seunghyun finally took it and said, "I can't sleep."

"Me too."

"Liar."

"You too."

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Seriously, how can you be here?"

Nora started to play the swing. "My manager drove me," answered her while watching the sky. She pushed her swing faster.

"That's not—"

"You're thinking about your ex again, don't you?" Nora's eyes passed with Seunghyun's while she's playing the swing.

"Don't talk about that," said Seunghyun a little bit upset while watching Nora's swing back and forth.

"I'm asking, not talking about it."

"You're really... Jiyong told you?" Seunghyun reminded himself to confront Jiyong in the dorm later because he told Nora.

"Do I have to answer that question too?" asked Nora casually.

Seunghyun groaned. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Nothing."

Seunghyun frowned then hold Nora's swing so she stopped. "So why are you here?"

Nora just shrugged and facing Seunghyun, "I already told you."

"When?" Seunghyun sighed because he knows they might be still here until morning just for that question. It's Nora anyway. "Fine, do what you want."

Nora smiles widely. "That's better. I want you to drink that coffee."

"I don't ask you—"

"Drink it! That's what I want."

Seunghyun finally gave up and drank the coffee. "It's really good," his eyes get bigger because of excitement.

"Right? My father brought it from far away. So don't waste that special drink," Nora smiles, satisfied that her friend likes the coffee.

"This is really good," said Seunghyun again after he sips the coffee for two times.

"Is your heart good too?"

"What?" Seunghyun almost chocked. He coughed a little and glared at Nora who just laughed at him. After a while he talks, "For one person, apparently I'm not."

"It's hard, I know. Don't forget about it."

"You've never been in relationship before. What do you know?"

"Do you think that broken heart only belong to people who have been in relationship? It's only between an _official_ couples?"

"Sorry," Seunghyun apologized directly. He forgot about Nora's past which she told him before.

"What for?" asked Nora pretending don't understand.

"For—never mind."

Nora faced her front then tilts her swing a little. "In the end, we will always faced by two options. That wouldn't be your first decision which breaks your heart. That's only the beginning. Maybe it's the best for her since the beginning. Or maybe it's the best way for you in the end of the story. You'll never know. I'll never know," Nora stopped then facing Seunghyun, "So can we leave from here because it's starting cold in here?"

Seunghyun ignored her and asked her instead, "How if it's only me who will regret it until the end of the story?"

Nora snorted. "'How if' is a trap question. If you want to think about it until the end of the story, you will trapped into it and never have a chance to see other option which maybe better for you. Remove those words and tell me the result in the future. For now, just drink that damn delicious coffee I made for you and brought it to this cold park and leave from here. You're Choi Seunghyun. Release your broken heart or whatever it is to something which can make you even stronger rather than lock yourself in your bedroom or be a loner in this cool place in the middle of the night."

Seunghyun laughed. For this time, he lost. "I understand. Okay, let's get out of here," he stood up which followed by Nora directly. When they're walking side by side, Seunghyun pointing the coffee and asked her, "You're really made this coffee?

"Of course," Nora smiled proudly. She added, "I learned it from my father. I'm an independent woman who lives by herself since long time while you're still running away from school to find your mother."

"Eish, do you really have to bring that up?"

"How can a boy who looks like a bad boy at school but actually is a mama boy?"

"Why? Can't I?"

"No, no, it's really suit for you."

Seunghyun drinks his coffee again and said, "Ah, this coffee is really good. Can you bring this again to our dorm?"

"Who am I? Your beverages supplier?"

"Yes."

"Aish, really."

After that Nora grabbed the coffee and drinks it.

"Ya! That is my coffee!"

Nora gulped down slowly then said, "But I'm the one who brought it for you."

"But this is mine now," Seunghyun grabbed the cup back.

"Can't I just have a sip? What kind of friend are you?"

"You don't ask that question for yourself?"

Nora just laughed because Seunghyun asked the question which she said before. That night they're really never know how the future is gonna be. But without they say it, both of them knows they're gonna stuck with each other for a long time.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Daesung's story will catch up later.


	3. Side Story: Nora and Bigbang? It's ot5+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random story between Nora and her brothers.

**Waking Nora Up  
**

_Somewhere in island, 2013_

"Nora nuna is not in her room... wow! Is she sleeping here?" Seungri is starring at Nora who sleeps in the couch with blanket which now on the floor. Her face covered by her hair, her left arm above her head and her legs barely fall from the couch. Seungri sighs deeply and said, "Her sleeping position right now can make her fans go away. After all these years, she's not changed at all."

"You're talking like an old man," said Tabi while smacked Seungri's back. "Wake her up."

"Ah, hyung! Eh, you're already wake up? It's still morning though," Seungri looked at his watch.

"I'm changed, not like her. What's wrong with her position?" Tabi is starring at Nora while sit in the dinner table. Then he repeats his command to Seungri, "Wake her up. How come the guide is still sleeping?"

"Not me. I wake her up yesterday. It's Daesung hyung's turn," said Seungri pointed to Daesung who also sit in the dinner table and drinking his juice.

"Eish, why me? I don't want to. Nora nuna is really scary in the morning. Scarier than Jiyong hyung," said Daesung.

Seungri almost ask Daesung again when Youngbae walking out from his room. "Ah, hyung, Seunghyun hyung ask you to wake Nora nuna up," said Seungri.

Without looking Seungri at all, Youngbae walking to the dinner table to join Tabi and Daesung then said flatly, "Do you think I don't hear your conversation inside? Go wake her up."

"Aish, really. After this, I'm sure you're gonna ask me to wake Jiyong hyung," mumbled Seungri, but his hyungs still can hear it. But they're just staring at each other while trying to hiding their laughter.

Seungri is finally approaching Nora. He was hesitated for a while but finally touching Nora's arm and shaking it slowly. "Nuna, wake up," he said it softly. "Nuna, we're going to the beach, right? Wake up now."

At first Nora didn't flinch at all, but when Seungri shaking her again, she opens her eyes. Seungri gets shocked for a little, but then trying again, "Ah, hyung, come on. It will noon already if you're not wake up right now. You said we're going to have fun again today so don't sleep anymore."

"You're so noisy," said Nora whilst closed his ears.

Just with those words from Nora, Seungri leaves her while looking at his hyungs. "I tried. I'm done," he said.

"Ya, where are you going?" Nora called him then looking her surroundings. "Why I'm sleeping here?"

Seungri walks back again to Nora. She's reaching out her hand asking Seungri to help her up. "Thank you," said Nora while gets up. Nora stretches her body then found her brothers in dinner table. "You eat while asked your little brother to wake me up?"

"Because I know today you will not make him scare like yesterday. Now you're already wake up. That's good," said Tabi while putting jam into bread that Nora made yesterday.

"Thank you," Nora snatched Tabi's bread then eats it.

"Ya!"

"What?" Nora shrugged. "I made this. I have the right to eat this since yesterday all of you make me like a servant."

"When did we make you like a servant?" protested Youngbae.

"I'm kidding, Youngbae-ah," Nora patted Youngbae's head then sit beside him. She's looking at Tabi then said, "You said you don't like the bread but why now you're eating it?"

"You believe my words?" asked Tabi back.

Nora ignored Tabi because she's looking at Seungri who still standing beside the couch where she was sleeping in. "What are you doing? Come on eat."

"Jiyong hyung not wake up yet, though," said Seungri approaching dinner table.

"I'll wake him up," Nora clean her hands from bread's crunch then stand up. She's walking to the room where Jiyong is sleeping.

"Jiyong-ah... wakes up or I'll drag you into the pool," Nora said with singing tone.

Seungri takes a sit on the chair where Nora sat before. He shuddered while said, "Sometimes I like can hear her voice in my mind if she's talking like that."

***

**Rehearsal Phone Call**

_Tokyo, 2016_

Tabi took off his in-ear monitors when his phone vibrated. They're just started doing rehearsal for today's concert when Tabi got phone call from Nora. "What?"

"Do you still want my painting?" asked Nora.

Tabi stopped walking. "The astronaut one?" asked him excited.

"Yes. Do you still want it or not?"

"You're really gonna give it to me? Really? Ya, Nora, don't kidding. You said no directly when I asked you that painting."

"Don't ask too much or I'll change my mind. Do you want—"

"Of course! It's free, right?"

"It's Nora nuna? Nuna!" suddenly Jiyong showed up from Tabi's back. Seungri who standing next to them hurriedly walking toward Tabi. Daesung who walked in front of Tabi turns his back and see Tabi surrounded by Jiyong and Seungri.

"Ya, shut up, I'm talking—"

"Nuna, you're in Japan, right? Are you coming to watch us?" Jiyong ignored Tabi. He talked to the phone while Tabi still hold his phone.

"Eish, what are you doing?" Tabi shoved Jiyong's head lightly.

"Nuna, bring me sushi that you talking about," now Seungri who talked to the phone while Tabi and Jiyong pushed each other.

Daesung who just silently watching them before purposely following them to add commotion. "Nuna, Daesung is here!"

"This kid! Ya!" Now Tabi has to shoved Seungri and Daesung too.

"Nuna, it's Youngbae. Are you gonna watch us?" While Tabi busy to avoid Jiyong, Seungri, and Daesung, he doesn't realize that Youngbae snatched his phone from his hand.

"Youngbae-ah, what are you guys doing right now? Why they're so noisy?"

"We're doing our rehearsal now."

"Oh, is that so? Okay, I'll call your hyung again later. Tell him maybe I'll change my mind. Oh, and I can't watch your concert. I'm already in airport right now and will boarding soon. See you in Seoul. Bye."

"Bye, nuna."

After hung up, Youngbae gives back the phone to Tabi. "She's going to Seoul now. She'll call you again later, but maybe she'll change her mind. Come on, we have to rehearsal now," said Youngbae to Tabi, Jiyong, Seungri, and Daesung who staring dumbfounded at him.

***

**Jealousy**

"Where were you going yesterday? I didn't see you in studio," said Jiyong to Youngbae.

"Oh, you came? I went to Gangnam with nuna," answered Youngbae bluntly while he's writing something in his laptop.

"Nuna?" asked Jiyong suspiciously.

Youngbae answered again flatly, "Yes, Nora nuna. Why?" Then he realized he just blurted out his secret with Nora.

"Nora nuna was here?" Jiyong stood up quickly then he's walking hurriedly toward Youngbae. "Ya, Nora nuna was here?"

Youngbae glanced at Jiyong for a second. "No."

"Eish, you're lying," Jiyong pushed Youngbae's shoulder lightly. "Nora nuna promised me to call me if she's here. When did she arrive?"

"Two days ago," said Youngbae quietly without looking at Jiyong.

"Two days ago? Why she didn't call me? Who else know she's here?"

Youngbae shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't you just ask her?"

Jiyong stares at Youngbae who gets more suspicious. "Where were you going with Nora nuna yesterday?"

"Nowhere," Youngbae shrugged again then gets up. Jiyong's gaze following Youngbae's movements then he remembers something.

"You went to Gangnam. Don't tell me she took you to her 'culinary time'," Jiyong folded his arms while Youngbae looking for something in the desk which Jiyong believes he just does that because he's hiding something. Nora is rarely ask Youngbae to shopping together so he's absolutely sure Nora asked Youngbae to eat together.

Jiyong still watches every Youngbae's moves then he finally sure what he thought was right. "You did, right? Ya, Nora nuna promised me she will take me after she asked Seungri last time," said Jiyong upset.

Youngbae knows this is a silly thing that they shouldn't have to argue about, but now he realizes that sometimes they're arguing over simple thing just because of Nora. "Then just call Nora nuna. She asked me in the first time. Don't mad at me if she didn't ask you," said Youngbae shoving Jiyong's phone toward him which Youngbae grabbed in the desk before.

After that Jiyong really called Nora. In the end, Nora went to another place to eat with Jiyong—and Youngbae. She even called Seungri and Daesung to ask them to come, but they're still in Japan. She's just want to anticipate if one day Seungri—she's believe Daesung wouldn't do the same thing—will protesting her like Jiyong did.

***

 


	4. It Will Always Be a Surprise with Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spontaneous and have fun. That's more than fun!

**Skinny Brother**

_London, December 2012_

_Nunaaa, I’m in London! Let’s meet!_

Nora read the text while smiling. She just woke up then found the text already sent since one hour ago. And it’s still 6 in the morning. Does he even sleep? He’s rarely wake up that early.

 _“I have work until 11. After that, I’m yours.”_ Nora sent the text to Seungri.

Not long after that, Seungri replied it. _“Yes! I’m yours too for today, nuna ^^. Can’t wait to see you!”_

After read the text, Nora preparing her clothes for jogging like usual. That’s actually the weird habit from Nora. She’s actually not a morning person. But she can do a routine in the morning if she’s in work days. When she’s in a vacation, she will not wake up early. And her body like gets used to it automatically.

The day went fast. Her work over early but she got home first to change and bring her own car. Actually she’s kinda lazy to drive, but her manager who already likes big sister for her a little bit sick today so she can’t drive her around. Nora forced her to take a rest after their work done. And she doesn’t like to use a driver when she’s in her private time. But she has planned for today when Seungri texted her.

“Oh, nuna!” Seungri shocked for a little when Nora tapped his shoulder while he checked his phone. “You don’t use make up? I almost didn’t recognize you,” said Seungri stared at Nora who wearing glasses and scarf. She’s suddenly got lazy to do make up when she changed clothes back then.

“It’s not like this is the first time you see me without it,” said Nora while linked her arm with Seungri’s then drag him. “Let’s go. We’re having a lunch. I’m starving.”

“Why did we have to meet in the bridge? Are people doesn’t recognize you?” asked Seungri while they’re walking.

“You can see the river, people, Big Ben, and everything from here. You saw it, right, not just staring at your phone and update your SNS?” Nora pulled her scarf closer to her mouth. “And why you don’t spend time with your brothers?”

“Eish, of course I watched the view here. Hyungs have their own business. I missed you so I decided to call you,” explained Seungri.

“So you used me because your hyungs can’t spend time with you?”

“No! I missed you so I decided to ask you out, although I’m afraid that you busy though.”

“Right. Your hyungs doesn’t call me once even though I know that they know that I know that you guys here for the concert.”

“What?” asked Seungri confused.

“So today,” Nora ignored him. “You’re my favorite brother.”

Seungri smiles widely. “You changed your favorite every time, but I don’t mind because today is my day. Hahaha… Where are we going by the way?”

Finally they stopped in front of Nora’s car. Before she got in to her car, Nora said seriously, “Today we’re gonna eat. _Just_ eat until your skinny body becomes fat. Why you’re becoming skinny like this?”

“O…kay,” said Seungri hesitantly.

Few hours later, after two restaurants and one cake shop, Seungri complained to Nora, “Nuna, are we gonna eat again?” They just got out from cake shop. Seungri hold his stomach then said again, “I’m already full actually.”

Nora pouted her mouth. “But you still looked skinny, Seunghyun-ah.”

“I… uhm, nuna, you’re right for one thing. You can’t act cute,” said Seungri.

Nora glared at him then said, “I know that already. Okay fine, we’re going to café to drink some coffee…”

“Okay,” Seungri nodded.

“…and eat cakes again.”

Seungri’s eyes get bigger. “What?”

“After that we’re having dinner in my favorite place. You’re gonna like it. It’s not like you’re coming here everyday so you have to try every good foods here,” said Nora before went inside into her car.

“But… it’s still early to eat dinner,” Seungri muttered while looked at his watch. “Nuna… Hyung!”

Nora really keeps her words. After they spent their time in a café—three ice creams and two puddings, Nora took Seungri to another restaurant for having a dinner.

“You will not regret it. They have the best steak here. You can brag to your hyungs too about this place. Tell them that you went here with me,” Nora winked. She knows Jiyong will get upset if he knows she take Seungri to this place, because actually she told Jiyong first about it. But since they “abandoned” their little brother here, it’s worthy to tease them later.

Seungri thinking for a while then smiles widely. “That’s a good idea,” said him then laughing.

“How’s your concert?”

“It went really well. This is our first time had a concert here, but we never expected that we will get best reaction from them,” said Seungri, remembering their concert yesterday.

“I told you that you’re famous here. And they’re still not forget about your winning in that award show,” Nora smiled knowingly.

Seungri smiled too. “Yeah, I still remember that time.” It was their precious time that they will never forget. Nora also remembers it when she met them after the awards show. They were really happy that she also felt happy for them.

A while later their foods came. Nora was right. When Seungri tried his steak, his eyes widened feels amazed then said, “I will _definitely_ brag about this to Jiyong hyung and Youngbae hyung.”

“Let’s go to haunted house after eat,” said Nora.

Seungri who feels excited when imagined her hyungs’ reaction turned pale. “Why suddenly?”

“They said that’s really a great haunted house. My cousins and their friends went there last week and one of them had nightmare after that. Isn’t that fun?”

Seungri laughs awkwardly. He mumbled, “How could that be fun?”

Nora waved her hands like there’s fly in front of her. “Don’t worry. It will not that scary. Sometimes they’re just exaggerated the story, like you,” she said while cutting her steak.

Seungri squints his eyes. “But why suddenly we’re going to haunted house?”

“It’s your birthday present.”

“What?”

“Your birthday present,” Nora said it again slowly.

“I heard that, nuna. But why?”

“It will be fun. Hurry, finish your meal then we’ll go.”

Seungri tried to finished his dinner slowly but get caught by Nora. He doesn’t really scare with haunted house, but since Nora said it’s for his birthday present, he becomes worry.

Nora really took Seungri to haunted house. And Seungri was right. Nora prepared everything to make him scared to death. In the beginning he thought he will spend his time with Nora just eat, shopping maybe, or just take a walk in the city. He should have remembered that this is Nora. But he was happy that he can spent time with her.

“I’m sorry I can’t accompany you tomorrow before you’re going back home,” said Nora after she drove Seungri to his hotel.

“It’s fine, nuna. Today was really fun though,” Seungri hugged Nora. Then he went out from her car.

“Seungri-ya,” called Nora. She opened the window from the shotgun side. Seungri bent his body to the window then Nora said, “I sent something to your hotel room. That’s my real birthday present.”

After that, Nora said goodbye to him before Seungri had a chance to said thank you or anything.

But after he found his “birthday present”, he regretted it. It was a scary doll with card which written,

_“Saengil cukhae uri babo!”_

_xxx Nora_

*

**In Seoul, Not Busan!**

_Seoul, 2013_

_I’m in town. Wanna meet?_

Tabi read Nora’s message. “She’s here already?” Then Tabi calling her.

“You’re here already?” asked Tabi when Nora picked up the phone.

“You can go now?”

“Why’d you always answer my question with question?”

“Because your question is unnecessary. So can you go now?”

Tabi sighed. “I’m free for a week.”

“I’ll pick you up now.”

“Now?” Tabi sighed again because Nora hung up before he finished.

Few minutes later

“That’s too fast,” said Tabi when Nora called him and said that she’s already outside.

“I was close with your neighborhood when you called me. Get out now.”

Tabi almost threw his phone when Nora hung up again. He really hate when every time she hung up first even before he say anything. And she’s still doing it even though she knows he hates it. She really knows how to make him upset. Few minutes later, his phone is ringing again when he’s getting ready. “Hurry! I’m really hungry you know.” Then she hung up. Tabi takes a long breath while close his eyes tried to calm himself.

“Finally. Are you done with your make up?” sneered Nora when Tabi showed up and got in her car.

“Ha-ha.”

“I’m wondering why you always take a long time than me,” said Nora before she started the engine.

“Shut up. Where are we going by the way?”

The car started to go. Nora glances at him for a second then answered, “You’re really have to stop asked me that question.”

“Fine, whatever.”

After a while there’s no one speak at all. Then Tabi turned on the music player. He started to pick songs that he likes. “Is this all jazz?” asked him.

“Today is my jazz day,” answered Nora shortly.

Actually Tabi wanted to hear an upbeat song, but since he didn’t have another choice, and he’s too lazy to find another song, finally he turned off the music player. “How many days you will stay here?” asked Tabi while he adjusted his seat then leaning and choose to watch the street instead.

“I don’t know. It depends…”

Tabi waited her to continue her sentences but she’s still quiet. “What?”

“Your manager will not check on you, right?”

“Why?” Tabi suddenly feels suspicious.

“I think we will go back home reaaally late. What I mean late is tomorrow,” answered Nora.

Tabi sit straight in his seat. “Ya, where are we going?”

“You remember the seafood ramyeon that I told you? We will eat that.”

“And?”

“And what? We’re gonna eat it. It opens 24 hours.”

“Where?”

“The place I told you before.”

Tabi’s eyes widened. “Don’t tell me… we’re going to Busan?!”

Nora nodded happily. “We’re going to Busan!” said Nora while punched his shoulder repeatedly. “This will be the longest ride that I have with you.”

Tabi brushed her hands while said, “Are you nuts? That’s a long drive.” Tabi glared to Nora, “What pill did you took?”

Nora just glaring back at him for a second then smiled again. “You promised to keep me company while I’m in Seoul though.”

“In Seoul, not Busan!”

“Oh my god, you’re such a whiner. We’re just gonna eat then go back home. You didn’t do anything at home too,” Nora shrugged her shoulder.

“That’s… true. But-”

Nora cut him off by said, “Actually I want to give that for you later, but your whining tonight is so frustrating.”

“You bribed me now?” asked Tabi. But then he asked again, “What do you want to give it to me?” He said it silently but looked excited.

“Find in the back seat. The black one,” ordered Nora.

Tabi turned his body then saw many shopping bags and two boxes in the back seat. He didn’t saw it when he got into the car before. Maybe because he’s already full with questions “where will Choi Nora bring him this time”.

“Did you just shopping with Jiyong?” he muttered while searching the black bag. Then he found it in the back seat behind Nora. He grabbed it then back into his seat. He checked the bag excitedly then he gets more excited when he finally sees what’s in it.

“Wow! You bought me this?” Tabi let out his “bribe” from the bag with wide eyes. He stared at the miniature of Dancing House Hotel which Nora had showed him before. Her friend in Japan who likes to make miniature building made that. Nora showed that to Tabi when they met in Japan last year.

Without see it, Nora knows his friend’s look right now. He would be like a whining child who turned happy even you can see it in his eyes, sparkling and lighter.

“ _This_ will be the last time I bought you some freaking expensive thing like that. That’s just a miniature of weird building but why—”

Tabi cut her off and said loudly, “ _This_ _is art too._ ”

“Art is art, miniature is miniature,” Nora muttered in English because she didn’t want to debate a childish thing with a child beside her. She and Tabi likes art but they have different feeling toward furniture, architecture or building or something like that. Nora once got a chair which made special for her but then because the person who gave her the chair also knows Tabi mistaken the address, the chair sent to Tabi’s house. Tabi said he will send back to her, but until now he still keeps it in his house.

“Waa… I really like it. You only gave me this?”

Nora glared at him directly which make him mumbled, “I’m just asking.”

For the rest of the journey, Tabi who came “calm” after got Nora’s bribed started to tell Nora funny stories about his brothers. Like nothing ever happened, Nora enjoyed listened his stories and forgets all of her problems. They’re laughing loudly in that night along the ride. But actually Nora will drop bad news about her father to Tabi. That’s the main reason why she wanted him to accompany her that night.

*

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. And my grammar is not really good so I hope you understand. If you want to help with editing, I'm super thankful. Just send me a message!
> 
> And I hope you can love Nora as I and Bigbang loves her very much.
> 
> THANK YOU :)  
> p.s. follow Nora in Tumblr @man-womanfromvenus


End file.
